cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Imperium
This article is for the MDOAP Agreement, click here for The Imperium of Man The Imperium was a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression bloc first announced on February 4, 2007. Charter The Binding Treaty of the Imperium For Honor! Preamble: We, the representatives of the undersigned allied nations, in order to form a stable organization, ensure peace and security, and extend a sphere of benevolent influence among the other nations of the world, do hereby establish this mutual treaty of military and fiscal aid. Article I: Mutual Defense a. Rogues: If a member nation of the alliances represented by the undersigned is attacked by an unaligned nation and said member's alliance cannot reasonably and/or promptly assist, the alliance may request aid from the other alliance. The requested alliance must send aid of reasonable size in the form of financial or military aid, retaliatory strikes upon the aggressor, or some combination. Aid must be offered within a timely manner, preferably within 24 hours of the request, or sooner if both alliance heads agree to a more timely deadline. b. Alliances: Any declaration of war upon a member of either alliance is considered an act of aggression to the undersigned member alliances. Peace will only be offered through mutual consent of the alliances represented by the undersigned; and only accepted under the same terms. Diplomatic channels will remain open in the event that a declaration of war by an outside alliance is an unsanctioned operation. Article II: Mutual Aggression a: If circumstances prevail that may cause either alliance to declare war upon an outside party, a confidential summit of leaders from each of the undersigned shall be held in order to arrive at a formal agreement. The alliances shall then release a formal, joint statement to the world. It is highly encouraged that all alliances take a unified stance on any issues that may arise to cause the contemplation of such an action. b: In the event that a unified decision cannot be reached and military action is taken, the dissenting alliances may remain neutral in the conflict provided they can show just cause as to not initiate further aggression. Article III: Espionage Neither alliances may directly participate in espionage of any type, regardless of situation and target. If either one of the undersigning alliances conducts espionage on the other signatory, this pact will be nulled against the alliance involved following a 24-hour truce. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other signatories leaders. Article IV: Termination This treaty shall only be terminated if either undersigned alliances choose to exit this treaty or if Article III is found to be violated by a member alliance. If one of the undersigned chooses to terminate this pact, they must give five(5) days notice before the treaty is officially dissolved in which they remain fully bonded to the provisions contained therein. ---- The articles above are hereby signed by the following: The Syndicate Erwin Müller, Chancellor Feanor, Chief of Staff Kommandant Black, Foreign Advisor Glathen Union Tyanogy Glitchblade, Donikai of the Glathen Union Spudnir,Gylfi,Representative of the People Sovereign Nations of White Kernwaffen, President. Mornenion, Vice-President Byzantine Empire Conrad von Himmler, Emperor Carolinus, Megas Primus Trisscar, Megas Domesticus mr. whaley, Megas Kataphractoi Klaus von Ausburg, Baselios of Nikaea Current Members *None, Disbanded after the BE left around March 14th, 2007 Former Members *Sovereign Nations of White (SNoW) *The Syndicate (SyN) *Glathen Union (GU) *Byzantine Empire (BE) History Soon after being passed, Baselios Klaus von Ausburg expressed discontent with the Bloc to Emperor Conrad I von Himmler of the Byzantine Empire. Even so, Klaus held his tongue for the better of the Byzantine Empire, and remained an out-spoken dissenter within the Imperium. When the Synidcate went through rapid government changes, Klaus von Ausburg once again spoke out against the Imperium and this time was met with agreement in the Byzantine Empire. Just as stability was returning to the Syndicate, the Byzantine Empire left the Imperium later to join The International. The Imperium ceased to be shortly after March 14, 2007. category:Defunct alliance groups category:The Syndicate category:Glathen Union category:Sovereign Nations of White category:The Imperium